narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kokuō
Name Which is the name of this Tailed beast? Someone can write it in the article? -- (talk) 14:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Based off waht was decided here we named the beasts after what they look like. However, the Five-Tailed Beast...it doesn't look like anything. I mean seriously, it doesn't look like anything.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What about a Deer? Dolphin-Horse sounds retarded :Why call it deer? It has nothing to do with a deer and looks not like one. Jacce | Talk 19:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) This is the worst thing i've ever seen in the history of naruto. even worse than the femanine red head guy that looked like a chicken.--SkyFlicker (talk) 13:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Steam Release Logo We know that the Five-Tails let Han use steam-related techniques right ? Well, then... shouldn`t we make a white or gray coloured logo with the kanji for steam ? :Nope, we know Han can use steam related techniques, it has never been said it's a new nature type, nor was it said that he can use it because of his tailed beast. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) There is a iron sand logo its not a nature, so there SHOUKLd be one also for utakata. :We have named Iron Sand techniques where those can be used, and a page of Iron Sand itself, neither of which steam and bubble ninjutsu have. Omnibender - Talk - 14:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Eyes The Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse's eyes are almost exactly the same as Kimimaro's. I wrote something similar under Trivia, but someone deleted it. Shouldn't it be something worth mentioning? (talk) 22:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Their eyes have a passing resemblance, but to say they look almost exactly alike is stretching it in my opinion. There are a lot of differences. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::They're both the same vivid green and have the exact same red bags under their eyes. The shape doesn't really matter. I think it's definitely very trivia-worthy, but I'll leave that up to you guys. (talk) 22:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::The shapes of their eyes are completely different, the shapes of the lines under their eyes are different, Kimimaro has red lines, while the Five-Tails has pink lines, Kimimaro has green eyes, while the Five-Tails has blue eyes. As I said, plenty of differences. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Iwa it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kirin I think it's meant to look like a Kirin. The horns make it look kinda like the mythical creature--Soul reaper (talk) 11:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It does vaguely resemble a kirin, but Kishimoto-sensei was quite clear about his inspiration for the Five-Tails. No kirin seem to have been involved. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say it looks more like a kind of Makara from Hinduism, which actually is a dolphin-horse. Hinduism does have a strong role in Naruto (Six Paths and the such), but Kishimoto doesn't mention a Makara either... Timeel39 (talk) 06:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::The series draws more from Buddhism than Hinduism, although both share lot of concepts and mythology. As far as I know, though, the Makara is said to be a mix between a dolphin and a crocodile. Regardless, Kishimoto-sensei makes it seem as if he actually came up with the Five-Tails' design by accident. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC)